Utility vehicles powered by internal combustion engines may typically include a cargo bed. The engine is typically located in an engine compartment at the front of a vehicle. However, a utility vehicles may include an internal combustion engine that is located in the middle or rear of the utility vehicle and adjacent to a cargo bed. A utility vehicle with an internal combustion engine located in the middle or rear typically includes a removable portion that is near or attached to the cargo bed so the engine and its components, such as an air cleaner or oil fill cap.
Current configurations for this removable portion can lack a secure fit and require tools or a great deal of force to remove by hand. The lack of a secure fit can result in the removable portion becoming loose or falling when riding over rough terrain. Additionally, too much force in taking off the removable portion may result in damage to the removable portion, such as bowing or warping. It would therefore be desirable to more easily remove and securely reinstall a portion of the utility vehicle that provides access to the engine and its components, such as an air cleaner or oil fill cap.